


A Dare Worth Doing

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dare, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine play truth or dare when they get bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dare
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154057429665/a-dare-worth-doing

“Truth or dare?” Kurt asked Blaine one evening as they were sitting in their living room. Nothing was on television that they wanted to watch, so they had resorted to mindless party games.

“Truth,” Blaine answered, not wanting to risk a dare just yet.

“Did you sing Teenage Dream to me the day we first met.”

“True. There was just something about you. Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Hmm,” Kurt thought. “Truth?”

“Are you asking me whether or not you should do truth?” Blaine said laughing.

Kurt chuckled. “Just go already.”

“Okay. Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“Yep.”

Blaine looked at Kurt surprised. He hadn’t expected that answer. “Who?”

“Brittany. Made out with her in the basement of Dad’s old house.”

“Why?”

Kurt sighed at Blaine. “You know you’re really only supposed to ask one question. You’ve asked two.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt curiously. “So. Why?”

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband before giving in and answering. “It was before he and Carole got married. He was hanging out with Finn more and more and doing all kinds of things together that Dad and I never did because I’m not really a sports person. So I decided to try being straight. And Brit was willing. I was the only guy in school she hadn’t kissed yet. Anyway. Enough of this. Truth or dare?”

“I’m feeling brave,” Blaine said determinedly. “Dare.”

Kurt grinned mischievously. “I dare you to put up the Christmas tree this year.”

“Aww! Come on!” Blaine said, eyeing the box in the middle of the floor. They had finally broken down and bought a pre-lit artificial tree that they could use year after year. 

“Nope. You asked for a dare. I gave you one. I expect that to be put together, lit, and fluffed within the hour.” With that, Kurt stood and headed towards his and Blaine’s bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Blaine asked as he headed over to the Christmas tree box.

“To get a shower. If you hurry, maybe you’ll get to join me,” Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine had the tree up, plugged in, and fluffed in under half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154057429665/a-dare-worth-doing


End file.
